Computer Man (2015 TV series)
Computer Man is a 2015 Philippine action superhero drama television series directed by Eric Quizon, is stars the prime actor Robi Domingo as the title role character known himself as Computer Man as a superhero man, with the Kapinoy child actor Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr., the hottest cute female teen star Ella Cruz and the reunion tandem of comedians Jaime Fabregas and Ces Quesada. The series premiered on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC on March 2, 2015, replacing Voltron Man. Production Based on the 1990's action superhero Computer Man, which was starring Eric Quizon as a superhero. Now, using the best of IBC′s very limited budget and he got the primetime prince Robi Domingo known as Computer Man. Combined the strategy of action, superhero, fantasy, thriller, romantic love and scence fiction. He wore the hero's spandex costume with the big CM logo on his chest. The original taped episodes, and shot new takes, which has been the trilogy, defence, fight, prison, rescue, strong force, unleashed and iron. Kapinoy child actors Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. and the hottest female teen tar Ella Cruz will also joined the cast. The original 80's icon of political satire Sic O'Clock News anchors are the country's top comedians Jaime Fabregas and Ces Quesada are their team-up will also joined the cast as Rob's family while rose to fame as Kapinoy stars. 'Trailer' The trailer premiered in the popular and top-rated game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? where Robi Domingo is also the host. It was announced in the trailer that the film will premiere on February 1, 2015. Plot He is the man Rob Arevanno (Robi Domingo) known as Computer Man who encounters the computer high-tech superhero in the world. He sent you back in time when all computers had a green display monitor and the concept of the internet was practically heard of a whimper, the kind of befitting an action hero of his kind. That’s a huge step down from an alien civilization trying to take over the planet. His superhero suit, appears to the level as Computer Man himself the superhero costume had the superheroes to fly, invisible boy, superhuman speed in the flash, strength, durability and flight as they fight the evil and attack the villains to get the crime. It will had the Computer Man costume, a computer hacker is suddenly hit by a mysterious light (shaped like the Milky Way galaxy, a spiral shape of some sort) from his computer monitor. The shape sticks in his chest and giants him superpowers, as well as becoming his symbol. The infinity/class as mutated human, occupation of computer hacker, enemies, known relatives, aliases, base of operations and powers and abilities. A hacker by profession, he got struck by strange light from the milky way, which gave him the ability to get inside computers and the power to turn into bits and travel through electric wiring. Computer Man wears black tights adorned by a singular symbol of the milky way who got him powers. In his family, the young boy Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr.) known as the superhero boy Computer Kid together with father Jimmy Arevano (Jaime Fabregas) and mother Celesta Arevano (Ces Quesada). Define with Computer man's strategy in fighting the evil Dr. Go (Alex Anselmuccio), who is planning to take over the world, got him a hoaxial machine gun; while Evil Dengon (Kevin Garcia-Flood) with the villains becoming angry and destroy of Tuba-Paputik (Shey Bustamante). At this time, Computer Man sacrifices himself to rule the world. His love interest was named girlfriend Marie Macanan (Ella Cruz), a young girl in the world for the love interest. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Robi Domingo as Rob Arevano / Computer Man - A man as the stronger superhero * Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. as Bimby Arevano / Computer Kid - Rob's little brother * Ella Cruz as Marie Macanan - A teenage sister * Jaime Fabregas as Jimmy Arevano - Rob's father * Ces Quesada as Celesta Arevano - rob's mother Supporting Cast * Andrei Felix as Felix Zamora / Frozone - Rob's friend * Gloria Diaz as Elisa Macanan * Dennis Padilla as Dennis Macanan * Ching Arellano as Ching-Ching Avando * Kristel Fulgar as Kristela Santos * Paulo Angeles as Paolo de Leon * Noemi Oineza as Cara Aquino * Joji Isla as Jojit Legaspi - A teacher is a men * Rene Requestas as Rene Bustilla * Errol Dionisio as Rorol Donisyo * Jon Achaval as Jon Archive * Khryss Adalia as Khris Santanalo * Mark Joseph Duran as Audrey Ramos * Manny Castaneda as Manny Castillo * Wilson Go as Wilson Motablo Evil * Alex Anselmuccio as Dr. Go * Sophia Ko as Filter Wo * Kevin Garcia-Flood as Evil Dengon * Rebecca Chiongbian as Matol Villains * Shey Bustamante as Tuba-Paputik * Jolas Paguia as Squard * Jovic Susim as Jovicgo Extended Cast * Ricky Rivero as Police Men 1 * Mark Joseph Duran as Police Men 2 * Emilio Garcia as Officer David Computer Man's powers/abilities and items/weapons Powers/abilities * Power Blast - Energy blasts that shoot out of her hands * Superhuman strength * Power to flight and speed * Power shield * Ability to create earthquakes * Teleport to other worlds * Invisible Boy Items/weapons * Rob Arevano - Marlo uses to transform into Voltron Man and back again. * Power shield * Bow and arrow * Blade * Sword * Cape - near-indestructible, and could contain a mighty explosion if draped over a bomb Merchandise The Kapinoy Network is adventage of the show's popularly to the partnerhip with Sari-Sari Kapinoy as the merchandise Coputer Man Items, the merchandise that produce a toys, action figures, i-pods, cellphones from Globe, My Phone and Cherry Mobile, t-shirts from Bench, video games, tumbler, notebooks, pencils, crayons, eraser, keychain, fan, bag, ballpen, caps, coin banks, watches, rain gear, umbrella, mug, sticker, among others are also being sold available in the makret of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices. 'DVD Release' IBC has released Computer Man on DVD. The DVD set contains all episodes from volume 1-3. 'Computer Man mobile game' In March 2015, a mobile game was released IBC Interactive after the launch of Sailor Girl. The first mobile game that is based on a Philippine television series. It also plans to make more mobile games based on the popular Philippine television shows of IBC such as Sandy's Romance, Born to be a Superstar, T.O.D.A.S., Maya Loves Sir Chief, Iskul Bukol Men, Sic O'Clock News, The Million Second Quiz, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, KapinoyLand, Carita de Angel, Janella in Wonderland, Killer Karaoke, Batang Genius, Janella: A Princess Girl, Voltron Man, Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo, Hitman, Super Ninja, Oh My G!, Pirate Kidz: The Next Level and Hayate the Combat Butler made into the huge success. See also * List of Filipino superheroes * List of Filipino supervillains * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References External links * Official Site * Computer Man on Facebook * Computer Man on Twitter Category:Philippine television stubs Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine drama Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:Upcoming television series Category:Telenovelas Category:Fantasy television series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Fantasy-drama television series Category:Action television series Category:Superhero television programs Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition